Entre Anjos e Fadas
by Nai Malfoy
Summary: Sobre como eles se conheceram, como se entenderam e como se amam.


Entre Anjos e Fadas

Não lembro bem como tudo começou, foi como por mágica, um dia ele apareceu na minha vida e me salvou do pesadelo em que eu estava vivendo. Ele é o meu anjo, o único que teve o poder de me salvar.

Tudo parecia muito confuso, meus pais, meu irmão, de repente toda a minha vida desmoronou, era como se o inferno tivesse chegado antes mesmo da minha morte, então foi isso que resolvi fazer, tirar algo que já não me pertencia, a vida.

Na mais alta das torres daquele castelo, lá estava eu, sem nada mais a perder. A faca já adentrava nos meus pulsos, não tinha mais volta, em pouco tempo eu estaria morta, foi quando ele chegou. Não sabia o porque de ele está lá mas ele estava. Não sabia o porque dele correr para meu corpo já quase sem vida e fazer um feitiço para curar os dois profundos cortes que eu havia feito. Nunca entendi porque ele resolveu me salvar, já que me odiava.

Quando acordei achei que meus planos tinham dado certo, mas ao abrir os olhos me deparei com a enfermaria. Frustração, raiva, alívio, medo. Eu não sabia direito o que sentir, não era para eu está viva, mas estava. Foi então que escutei aquela voz que me confundiu ainda mais.

"Por que tentou fazer aquilo? Que motivos a doce Grifinória teria para tirar a própria vida?"

"Não, a vida já não mais me pertence, mas desde quando você se importa? Devia ter me deixado onde estava, sei que foi você que me trouxe até aqui."

"Não seja tola garota!"- a voz dele soava forte- "A morte é a solução dos fracos. Não pense que já não tentei fazer isso, e é por isso que me importo."

"Então você é um fraco."- afirmei firmemente.

"Sim, já fui um, e não pretendo cometer esse erro duas vezes."

"Então por que estava naquela torre e naquelas horas?"

"Isso não é do seu interesse. Passar bem."

E assim ele foi. Deixou-me deitada naquela cama com várias interrogações na cabeça.

Dois dias depois pude sair de lá. No mesmo horário do nosso primeiro encontro me dirigi para a torre. Ainda hoje não sei o motivo da minha ida, queria minhas respostas, e acho que já sabia que ele estaria a minha espera.

Naquela noite nada falamos, como nas noites a seguir. Nossos encontros eram mudos, mas acho que foi assim que nos conhecemos melhor, no silêncio das palavras, no calor de um olhar.

Pouco a pouco fomos descobrindo um ao outro, não sei como nem quando, mas, quando vi, já estava nos braços fortes dele, dizendo uma coisa que achei que nunca iria sentir. Pela primeira vez eu disse "Eu te amo" e pela primeira vez tive certeza que as palavras que ele tinha me falado em resposta eram verdadeiras.

O tempo passou, chegou a hora em que teríamos que nos separar. Eu chorava nos braços dele enquanto ele dizia: "Um ano é muito pouco para nos separar. Estarei sempre com você. " Um ano que pareceu um século, mas no fim, ele teve razão, um ano foi pouco para nos separar. E por isso ganhei um inesperado presente, uma aliança de casamento.

Era uma noite linda, a lua cheia brilhava no céu assim como brilhavam nossos olhos. Foi o dia mais feliz da minha vida. O dia em que me casei. As palavras ditas por ele até hoje ecoam na minha mente, foi a coisa mais bonita que me disseram. Finalmente, eu estava completa. Agora eu sei porque minha vida não era mais minha, pertencia a ele mesmo antes de saber quem ele era. Nós somos um, mas não somos o mesmo.

Ginevra

_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Eu precisava pensar, depois de tudo que foi dito e tudo que foi feito eu tinha que saber o que ia fazer da minha vida. Nada melhor do que o silêncio e a solidão para se refleti. E foi em busca disso que sai daquele salão aquele dia. Em busca de um pouco de paz, e me deparei com ela.

A pele muito pálida fazia contraste com o vermelho que estava presente no local, por causa dos seus cabelos e dos pulsos cortados, por onde o sangue escorria. Ainda não sei o porquê de ter corrido para aquele corpo quase sem vida. Não sei porque que fechei os pulsos dela. Não sei porque a levei em meus braços para a ala- hospitalar.

Ao acordar nós conversamos. Não foi uma conversa muito amigável, sempre nos entendemos melhor com o olhar. Não sei porque depois de tudo eu voltei naquela torre, e ainda não entendo o porque ela também foi para lá. Foi nosso começo, conversas em silêncio. Cheguei a uma conclusão: estava apaixonado por ela, minha fada de cabelos vermelhos que me fez ver o mundo com a alma e escuta-la com o coração. O meu maior susto foi chegar à nossa torre e descobrir que ela sentia o mesmo, pela primeira vez escutei uma declaração de amor.

Nada fora o mesmo a partir daí. Ela era oficialmente minha namorada. E só de lembrar que por um ano fiquei longe dela minha alma se coroe pela dor que as lembranças são capazes de trazer. Nosso reencontro foi o fim da dor, foi renascer de uma vida que achei que nunca fosse acabar. Logo após isso ela não era mais minha namorada, e sim minha noiva.

Aquela foi uma noite especial, achei que tudo não passava de um sonho, mas ao acordar na manhã seguinte não foi preciso abrir os olhos para saber que fora verdade, a cabeça dela descansava no meu peito, e um pequeno sorriso estava desenhado nos seus lábios.

Depois de um tempo entendi o porquê salvei a vida dela, pois foi salvando a ela que salvei a mim próprio, minha vida era dela, mesmo antes de conhecê-la. Nós somos um, mas não somos o mesmo.

Draco

_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Draco, me abraça?

Sempre.- ele fala pegando a ruiva ao seu lado e a abraça, para logo em seguida envolve-la em um beijo.


End file.
